Princess Rose
by VALove081098
Summary: Everyone human Rose is Princess of Turkey who has an arraged marrige to Prince Dimitri of Russia will they find love or will Dimitris uncle discover the truth and kill them both first DONT READ CHAPTER ONE JUST CHPTER TWO CHAPTER ONE IS JUST A SHORTER Ch2
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

"Rosemarie could we speak alone for a moment"my papa said " Yes papa what is it" I said as I followed him down the hall. I soon realized we were headed to his study. When we entered my mother was there. " so whats this about" I said " Rosemarie we are going to have a treaty with Russia finally no more war" all I could think was whats the catch with how scared she sounded but I said " wow how did you get them to agree" my mom and papa both had apologetic looks in there eyes before my mother could speak I spoke " What did you do". " Rosemarie they have a son"all I could say to that was " Who and don't lie what did you do" I was practicably screaming as I cried scared of what they had done. " the" Queen and King of Russia and they said if you and the prince were to get married we could have peace I began to cry harder " why why would you offer my hand" before my mom could speak my dad rose and said " it was either that or they said they would kill you Rosemarie" my dad walked over and hugged me but it didn't help it still hurt that they would do that it hurt that they didn't fight for me.

**DPOV**

"Dimka we need to speak alone please" my mother said asking my uncle for us to be excused from dinner. When we got to my room she made sure no one else was there then she began to speak " Dimika hes out of control".For a moment I was going to ask who but then I realized it was my uncle. " How mama" was all I could say to that accusation. " yesterday we had a meeting with the Queen and King of turkey and he told them if they would not give up turkey to us he would kill there daughter so I gave them all the idea that you could marry her and bring peace to both". " what"i was astonished why would he say that and why would she say that " I thought it would be better for you to get married than for an innocent girl die Dimka" I had to agree she was right " OK mama but how will this help". " when you get married by law since your father was king you'll be king not your uncle he doesn't know that he doesn't read are laws"i had to agree it was smart " OK I'm in".

**1 week later**

When we got to the Turkish palace I was worried that my uncle was going to do something my mama was right he was insane. When the carriage stopped and we got out a maid who couldn't be even 18 greeted us. " hello your highness's the Queen , King , and Princess are sorry they are not here but there was a matter they had to attend to" she was honestly scared of us so before my uncle could speak in protest I spoke " thank you um" I was hoping she tell me her name and that she did " Mia" I responded " well thank you again Mia"she smiled and showed us to are rooms asked us if we needed anything and then left. As soon as she left my uncle began to speak " why would you do that Dimitri" I responded " because if we go around scaring there people they will deny our treaty and possibly kill us" my sisters all three of them looked scared like my uncle would kill me but he wouldn't he knows I would end up killing him. About an hour passed and then another maid came " yes" y mother said the maid then said " the Queen and princess would like to know if the Queen and princesses would like to join them for tea before dinner so the King and Prince can speak with King Abe"my mother looked at my uncle and he nodded saying they could leave and then the maid showed us to the kings study after my mom and sisters had left.

**RPOV**

My mother sent for us to have tea with the Russian Queen and Princesses. They had excepted her offer and when they got there for a moment we all stood in silence till my mother said " hello um was your trip pleasant" they all just nodded and no one spoke until the youngest one asked " your Princess Rosemarie right you look really pretty I'm Victoria but everyone calls me Vika" she was so sweet so I answered " yes and thank you you are as well and people just call me Rose" she smiled and then went back to her tea . Through the rest of the hour we actually talked I learned all of there names including the Queens an they learned ares . There names were Olene , Sonya, Koriene , and of course Victoria. At dinner I would finally meet there brother Dimitri".

At dinner when I walked in papa and who I am is Dimitri but no King. Olene was the one to question his attendance. " um Dimitri were is" before she could finish he answered he was tired and wasn't feeling well". It was strange she was happy he wasn't here from the looks of it. I was practically forced into sitting next to both Dimitri and Papa. Olene looked like she wanted to say something but didn't so I gave her a look of speak up. She cleared her throat looked at Dimitri and then said " your highness I'm so very sorry about Nathans out burst at are meeting hes been out of sorts lately since my husband past his brother" my dad looked confused " oh in thought he was your" before he could finish she said " no no not at all".She was scared of her brother in law I could tell she was but I kept quite and waited till no one was speaking to ask why but before I could she asked if she could explain something she said Dimitri and her daughters all new but she hoped that we could to. " Nathan like I said has been out of sorts lately see Dimitri was the true heir but by are law he has to be married to take the throne and that has yet to happen so Nathan took it but he doesn't know that he thinks it because Dimitri is not old enough" I was lost but my parents weren't my father soon spoke " I see" was all he said. " I don't" I said Olene then explained that Russia wanted this treaty Nathan doesn't and since hes king he gets the last word and that me and Dimitri getting married would not only save my life but Russia from Nathan.

**DPOV**

When dinner was over a maid said she would escort me to my room and rose followed I didn't realize earlier when I was here my room was her room. I knew that my family would be staying here till the wedding and after Rose and me would rule turkey not Russia one of my sisters would take control when ready. When we got in the room she looked scared and so I spoke " if you want princess I can sleep on the couch I not exactly comfortable either with this marriage being pushed on us but I would like to try and make it bearable for both of us OK" she smiled at that and then spoke " I really don't care but I agree it would be easier if it was bearable um and I am going to take a bath if you don't mind and I know they expect us to be all over each other but I want to take things slow I mean you can sleep in the bed with me but and we can hold hands for now but nothing else until I know you better OK". I simply nodded to her request I got changed into my night cloths and got into bed I didn't fall a sleep not yet . Finally she got out was dressed in a beautiful night gown not to showy like all of the girls who were all over me back home I noticed earlier when the maid had put my stuff away that all her cloths were modest I liked that she held her self well and not like most women do. I eventually fell a sleep that night but it didn't come easy.

When I awoke my arms were wrapped around her and she was awake and holding my arms there so I deiced I should say something " um are you OK". She looked at me then nodded she was sweet and she looked like she had been crying . She looked terrified so I asked again " Roza are you OK the truth" . She shook her head no and began to cry I turned her to face me and I held her tight saying everything is OK I'm here I wont let anyone hurt you. When she finally stopped crying I asked what was making her up set she replied "i just had a night terror it OK I'm fine" she was still holding on to me and I her so I asked " what was it about"she looked at me and said " that someone killed my family" I noticed then she never said her self only her family she loved them a lot I guess. We both got out of bed and headed to the wardrobe for cloths she picked out a beautiful red dress with a few accents around it that hugged her perfectly(pic on profile).She didn't go into the bathroom to change she just dropped her night gown right there were she stood. She slipped on the dress and then looked at me and said " could you please zip up my dress and see something you like Belikov" she said with a very sexy smirk. I did as she asked and didn't reply to her question. After we both were dressed we proceed to the kitchen.

**RPOV**

We entered the dinning hall for breakfast his uncle was there the man who ruled Russia horribly and the man who had threatened to kill me. Dimitri most have noticed me being scared because he grabbed my hand and he held it tight as a way of silently saying its OK you know I'm surprised hes not as bad as I once thought he was amazing I've only known him a few days and yet I think I already loved him. When we had finally finished eating me and my mama went to go start getting my dress made and Dimitri went with his uncle to talk. When we were finally finished I had deiced to get a mix of a lot of dresses I cant wait to see my dress when its finished and I hope he likes it. When I got back to my room I took off my dress and put on a night gown ( pic on profile) and I hadn't noticed he was here he was staring at me like this morning when I got dressed for breakfast . I just ignored him and got in to bed to rest as soon as I laid down he got up and walked over and asked if we could talk. I agreed he got into bed next to me and pulled me close and began to speak. "Roza I um i" he was stuttering so I thought I should say something " what you what Dimitri" he calmed down a little and then spoke again " I love you" I was shocked I guess he saw that because he said " I'm sorry I know we have only known each other for about two days but Roza they day I met you I knew I loved you". I just smiled and then I kissed him I had never kissed anyone before so I was surprised he moaned and so did I especially when his tongue entered my mouth and began to battle for dominance. He slowly turned us over so he was on top and began to trail kisses down my neck as he slipped off my night gown while he was doing this I said " I love you to". He finally got my gown off and began to trail kisses from my lips to right above my pussy. " Dimitri" he smiled at me moaning his name and continued this until he got back up to my breast and then he began to rub my right one as he sucked and bite on the left. I couldn't help but moan as he did it and then he switched breast I was in aw at how amazing he was. He soon took off his cloths and he was amazing his chest was wow and well his dick was huge and I mean like wow I was a bit scared about having sex with him now. He brought his lips up to mine and then he whispered in my ear "are you ready I will stop if your not"he was so sincere when he said it and I answered truthfully " yes". As soon as I said it he entered me and it hurt I screamed and moaned in both pain and pleasure he waited till I nodded that I was ready for him to move. He went slow at first but as we went on it got harder and faster and it was amazing. When we finally both reached our orgasms at the same time we stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

"Rosemarie could we speak alone for a moment"my papa said " Yes papa what is it" I said as I followed him down the hall. I soon realized we were headed to his study. When we entered my mother was there. " so whats this about" I said " Rosemarie we are going to have a treaty with Russia finally no more war" all I could think was whats the catch with how scared she sounded but I said " wow how did you get them to agree" my mom and papa both had apologetic looks in there eyes before my mother could speak I spoke " What did you do". " Rosemarie they have a son"all I could say to that was " Who and don't lie what did you do" I was practicably screaming as I cried scared of what they had done. " the" Queen and King of Russia and they said if you and the prince were to get married we could have peace I began to cry harder " why why would you offer my hand" before my mom could speak my dad rose and said " it was either that or they said they would kill you Rosemarie" my dad walked over and hugged me but it didn't help it still hurt that they would do that it hurt that they didn't fight for me.

**DPOV**

"Dimka we need to speak alone please" my mother said asking my uncle for us to be excused from dinner. When we got to my room she made sure no one else was there then she began to speak " Dimika hes out of control".For a moment I was going to ask who but then I realized it was my uncle. " How mama" was all I could say to that accusation. " yesterday we had a meeting with the Queen and King of turkey and he told them if they would not give up turkey to us he would kill there daughter so I gave them all the idea that you could marry her and bring peace to both". " what"i was astonished why would he say that and why would she say that " I thought it would be better for you to get married than for an innocent girl die Dimka" I had to agree she was right " OK mama but how will this help". " when you get married by law since your father was king you'll be king not your uncle he doesn't know that he doesn't read are laws"i had to agree it was smart " OK I'm in".

**1 week later**

When we got to the Turkish palace I was worried that my uncle was going to do something my mama was right he was insane. When the carriage stopped and we got out a maid who couldn't be even 18 greeted us. " hello your highness's the Queen , King , and Princess are sorry they are not here but there was a matter they had to attend to" she was honestly scared of us so before my uncle could speak in protest I spoke " thank you um" I was hoping she tell me her name and that she did " Mia" I responded " well thank you again Mia"she smiled and showed us to are rooms asked us if we needed anything and then left. As soon as she left my uncle began to speak " why would you do that Dimitri" I responded " because if we go around scaring there people they will deny our treaty and possibly kill us" my sisters all three of them looked scared like my uncle would kill me but he wouldn't he knows I would end up killing him. About an hour passed and then another maid came " yes" y mother said the maid then said " the Queen and princess would like to know if the Queen and princesses would like to join them for tea before dinner so the King and Prince can speak with King Abe"my mother looked at my uncle and he nodded saying they could leave and then the maid showed us to the kings study after my mom and sisters had left.

**RPOV**

My mother sent for us to have tea with the Russian Queen and Princesses. They had excepted her offer and when they got there for a moment we all stood in silence till my mother said " hello um was your trip pleasant" they all just nodded and no one spoke until the youngest one asked " your Princess Rosemarie right you look really pretty I'm Victoria but everyone calls me Vika" she was so sweet so I answered " yes and thank you you are as well and people just call me Rose" she smiled and then went back to her tea . Through the rest of the hour we actually talked I learned all of there names including the Queens an they learned ares . There names were Olene , Sonya, Koriene , and of course Victoria. At dinner I would finally meet there brother Dimitri".

At dinner when I walked in papa and who I am is Dimitri but no King. Olene was the one to question his attendance. " um Dimitri were is" before she could finish he answered he was tired and wasn't feeling well". It was strange she was happy he wasn't here from the looks of it. I was practically forced into sitting next to both Dimitri and Papa. Olene looked like she wanted to say something but didn't so I gave her a look of speak up. She cleared her throat looked at Dimitri and then said " your highness I'm so very sorry about Nathans out burst at are meeting hes been out of sorts lately since my husband past his brother" my dad looked confused " oh in thought he was your" before he could finish she said " no no not at all".She was scared of her brother in law I could tell she was but I kept quite and waited till no one was speaking to ask why but before I could she asked if she could explain something she said Dimitri and her daughters all new but she hoped that we could to. " Nathan like I said has been out of sorts lately see Dimitri was the true heir but by are law he has to be married to take the throne and that has yet to happen so Nathan took it but he doesn't know that he thinks it because Dimitri is not old enough" I was lost but my parents weren't my father soon spoke " I see" was all he said. " I don't" I said Olene then explained that Russia wanted this treaty Nathan doesn't and since hes king he gets the last word and that me and Dimitri getting married would not only save my life but Russia from Nathan.

**DPOV**

When dinner was over a maid said she would escort me to my room and rose followed I didn't realize earlier when I was here my room was her room. I knew that my family would be staying here till the wedding and after Rose and me would rule turkey not Russia one of my sisters would take control when ready. When we got in the room she looked scared and so I spoke " if you want princess I can sleep on the couch I not exactly comfortable either with this marriage being pushed on us but I would like to try and make it bearable for both of us OK" she smiled at that and then spoke " I really don't care but I agree it would be easier if it was bearable um and I am going to take a bath if you don't mind and I know they expect us to be all over each other but I want to take things slow I mean you can sleep in the bed with me but and we can hold hands for now but nothing else until I know you better OK". I simply nodded to her request I got changed into my night cloths and got into bed I didn't fall a sleep not yet . Finally she got out was dressed in a beautiful night gown not to showy like all of the girls who were all over me back home I noticed earlier when the maid had put my stuff away that all her cloths were modest I liked that she held her self well and not like most women do. I eventually fell a sleep that night but it didn't come easy.

When I awoke my arms were wrapped around her and she was awake and holding my arms there so I deiced I should say something " um are you OK". She looked at me then nodded she was sweet and she looked like she had been crying . She looked terrified so I asked again " Roza are you OK the truth" . She shook her head no and began to cry I turned her to face me and I held her tight saying everything is OK I'm here I wont let anyone hurt you. When she finally stopped crying I asked what was making her up set she replied "i just had a night terror it OK I'm fine" she was still holding on to me and I her so I asked " what was it about"she looked at me and said " that someone killed my family" I noticed then she never said her self only her family she loved them a lot I guess. We both got out of bed and headed to the wardrobe for cloths she picked out a beautiful red dress with a few accents around it that hugged her perfectly(pic on profile).She didn't go into the bathroom to change she just dropped her night gown right there were she stood. She slipped on the dress and then looked at me and said " could you please zip up my dress and see something you like Belikov" she said with a very sexy smirk. I did as she asked and didn't reply to her question. After we both were dressed we proceed to the kitchen.

**RPOV**

We entered the dinning hall for breakfast his uncle was there the man who ruled Russia horribly and the man who had threatened to kill me. Dimitri most have noticed me being scared because he grabbed my hand and he held it tight as a way of silently saying its OK you know I'm surprised hes not as bad as I once thought he was amazing I've only known him a few days and yet I think I already loved him. When we had finally finished eating me and my mama went to go start getting my dress made and Dimitri went with his uncle to talk. When we were finally finished I had deiced to get a mix of a lot of dresses I cant wait to see my dress when its finished and I hope he likes it. When I got back to my room I took off my dress and put on a night gown ( pic on profile) and I hadn't noticed he was here he was staring at me like this morning when I got dressed for breakfast . I just ignored him and got in to bed to rest as soon as I laid down he got up and walked over and asked if we could talk. I agreed he got into bed next to me and pulled me close and began to speak. "Roza I um i" he was stuttering so I thought I should say something " what you what Dimitri" he calmed down a little and then spoke again " I love you" I was shocked I guess he saw that because he said " I'm sorry I know we have only known each other for about two days but Roza they day I met you I knew I loved you". I just smiled and then I kissed him I had never kissed anyone before so I was surprised he moaned and so did I especially when his tongue entered my mouth and began to battle for dominance. He slowly turned us over so he was on top and began to trail kisses down my neck as he slipped off my night gown while he was doing this I said " I love you to". He finally got my gown off and began to trail kisses from my lips to right above my pussy. " Dimitri" he smiled at me moaning his name and continued this until he got back up to my breast and then he began to rub my right one as he sucked and bite on the left. I couldn't help but moan as he did it and then he switched breast I was in aw at how amazing he was. He soon took off his cloths and he was amazing his chest was wow and well his dick was huge and I mean like wow I was a bit scared about having sex with him now. He brought his lips up to mine and then he whispered in my ear "are you ready I will stop if your not"he was so sincere when he said it and I answered truthfully " yes". As soon as I said it he entered me and it hurt I screamed and moaned in both pain and pleasure he waited till I nodded that I was ready for him to move. He went slow at first but as we went on it got harder and faster and it was amazing. When we finally both reached our orgasms at the same time we stopped. We laid in bed for a while longer and then we got up bathed and left the room.

**DPOV**

When I got to my uncles room he looked mad. Before I could speak he did " Dimitri please sit we have a lot to speak about". I did as he asked and then I spoke " What about". He said " the princess I don't particularly like her for you I know I said you'd marry her and not kill her but I have changed my mind I just don't see the point to her life" after he was done speaking I couldn't hold back anymore I hit him and after I did I said " You bastard I love her". Before he could speak I had him on the ground and I was chocking him. As soon as he was out I called one of the guards told him to watch him not to let him leave and headed for the Kings office. When I got there I didn't bother to knock I just walked in and he was startled by this " Dimitri since you have been here you have shown manners but this is disrespectful" he said. " He wants to kill her" he was shocked by what I had said and he replied slower than I thought he would " What do you mean" I spoke quickly " My uncle he said he didn't like Rose that he thought she was worthless that we didn't need her" he looked pissed and then he spoke " where is he". I answers him" In his room hes out I had a guard watch him so I could tell yo" he smiled and then said " why did you I mean betray your uncle I mean I know what your mother and you said he is losing it but hes your uncle why didn't you just tell him not to and send him back why come tell me" I new I would have to tell him sooner or later I hoped later but " I love Rose I have only known her a few days but she has been the only one who has showed me how beautiful life is how there are girls who don't just want to marry me for money for looks she is the only girl I will ever love" he just nodded and said something in Turkish to the guard and told me " hell be taken care of thank you and you have my blessing".


End file.
